


Shine

by ColeTReed



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, RWBY - Freeform, Sun Wukong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeTReed/pseuds/ColeTReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun learned exactly what it means to be a Faunas, much to his mother’s dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

On the outskirts Vale lived a peaceful community of Faunas, with pleasant homes far away from the hustle and bustle of the human city.  Standing in the kitchen, baking a cake was a mother, cat-fanaus, with long blonde hair, a thin frame, and wearing a long blue dress.  The window to their simple home was open, and a light summer breeze wafted inside, causing her ears to flicker back and forth.

“MORNING MOM!” a little boy no older than six shouted, running happily through the open layout and slamming into her backside, hugging her tightly.  He was a tiny, blond fanaus, with a long golden-yellow tail sneaking out of his jeans.  Much like many boys his age in their small fanaus community, he wore a button-up shirt, but never buttoned it up, saying it was too tight and suffocated him.  Not many people cared, though his mother frowned at the sight, knowing it was just another “sign” of his heritage.

Shaking off her grim thoughts, she patted him on the head.  “Good morning Sun!  Are you excited about today?” she asked pleasantly enough. 

Sun nodded immediately.  “Uh huh!  I get to go to town, visit grandma, and go shop with you, and I’ve never been to Vale before!” he exclaimed happily, revealing a beaming white smile and two sets of rather sharp looking fangs on his upper teeth.

His mother bit the bottom of her lip, and returned to her baking.  “That’s right sweetheart!  Now, why don’t you go put on a T-shirt instead of that outfit, and make sure to wear the pants WITHOUT the tail-hole, please.” She explained rather directly.

Pouting, Sun folded his arms.  “But MOM, I hate T-shirts, and my tail gets all bunched up and hurts!” he whined loudly.

Not facing her child, Sun’s mother shook her head.  “No buts!  Go change, or I’ll go by myself.” She commanded, in a tone of voice the Sun knew he couldn’t argue with.

Growling under his breath, Sun stomped loudly back to his room, groaning the entire length.

From the living area, a monkey-fanaus, and looking much like Sun himself, moved his way into the kitchen, standing behind Sun’s mother.  “Dayu just let the boy be himself.  There’s no shame in being a fanaus.” the male said, hugging her from behind and kissing her gently on the temple. 

Dayu shook her head.  “No, Ruyi, I don’t want him to know that kind of pain so soon.  He’s only six, there’s no…  There’s no reason for him not to have a childhood for just a little longer!” she exclaimed loudly.  Her voice broke towards the end, and she splattered a large portion of the cake batter around the sink.  Sighing loudly, she threw down the batter, and excused herself to the kitchen table.

“Dayu…” Ruyi muttered quietly, joining her in a worried state. 

Inconsolable, Dayu began to cry.  “W…Why’d we do it?  Why did we EVER think having a child in this world would be a good idea?!  They…  They won’t even serve us FOOD, let alone give Sun an education.  He’ll grow up like an animal, like we did, having to scrounge, fight, and steal for everything.” She stammered.

Ruyi chuckled.  “That’s exactly why I joined the White Fang.  They’re a peaceful protest group trying to give us the rights we deserve!  We’ll change things, I…  I promise.  For Sun, and for ourselves.” He said confidently.

“MOM, THIS SUCKS!” Sun shouted, walking back into the room.  He had changed into a loose-fitting red T-shirt that Sun was pulling at in every direction, clearly irritated at.  The back of his jeans had a bundled mass of tail that was begging to be released.

Laughing, Ruyi shook his head at the sight.  “Sun, wrap your tail down your leg, it’ll hurt less.” He said, moving over to help his grumbling and enraged child.

-

True to her promise, Dayu had brought Sun with her to the marketplace, after a quick visit with her own mother, delivering a cake to the ailing woman.  Much like Sun hiding his tail, she was wearing a large sun-hat, which covered her ears quite nicely.

“Mom, I’m hungry, can we buy some bananas?” Sun asked rather brusquely. 

“What do you say?” Dayu asked sternly.

Huffing, Sun folded his arms.  “Can I PLEASE buy us some freakin’ bananas?” he re-asked, with a firm emphasis on the polite word. 

Dayu rolled her eyes, mentally cursing herself for allowing Ruyi has such a bad influence on his vocabulary.  “Very well, but HURRY, I want to get home before our fish ruins.” She stated, handing Sun a few bills that would be more than enough to pay for it.

Sun raced off to the nearest market stand, where a polite older man smiled happily at him.  “What can I do for you, young man?” he asked nicely.

He pointed up to a small stash of bananas.  “One of those, PLEASE.” Sun said, as his mother gave him a stern look, joining him by the side.

Chuckling, the market vendor bagged up a bundle of bananas and handed them to Sun.  “That’ll be one-twenty Lin.” He said, taking the bills from the boy.  Making change, he handed them back, smiling nicely.  “Thank you, please come again!” he said.

“What the heck is that?  OH, I get it, nice disguise, you freak.” a dark voice from behind them muttered.

Dayu and Sun turned around, face to face with a rather brutish male with a slicked back red hair-do.  He was in a set of plate-armor, with a large mace tied to his side. Beside him was a smaller version of himself in casual clothes, turned away from the man in disgust.

“Excuse me?” Dayu asked, standing in front of Sun protectively.

Pushing her away as though she were nothing, the brute grabbed Sun up and pulled at his backside, pulling out his tail from the confines of his pants and holding him up by it.

“Well would you look at that, Cardin?  We got ourselves a monkey-boy!  Little idiot didn’t even BOTHER to quit shaking the damn thing in his pants.  Disgusting animal, isn’t he Cardin?” the brute said to the younger boy beside him, laughing hysterically.  He swung Sun back and forth by the tail, much to his loud protest.

“OW!  STOP IT, THAT HURTS!” Sun shouted, kicking at the man to no avail.

Dayu tried to push at him, looking in all different directions for anyone to help her.  Despite the dozens of people walking back and forth, none stopped to aid her, and several pointed and laughed alongside the man.  “Please, stop it!  He’s done nothing wrong!” she pleaded, turning to the shopkeeper who held his head low in shame.

“Mr. Winchester, please, is this really necessary?” the older man said, not moving from the safety of his stall, and not bothering to do anything to assist Dayu.

“Dad…  Stop it, you’re hurting him!” Cardin said, rather bitterly.

Grinning deviously, Mr. Winchester made a clicking sound with his tongue.  “Of course it’s necessary.  My father fought in the war with these damn apes, and I think it’s high time…” he muttered, pausing to pull out a small knife to his side.  “That I showed Cardin EXACTLY why they’re not human.” Mr. Winchester said, bringing the knife to the end of Sun’s tail.

“NO, STOP IT!” Dayu shrieked, dropping her groceries and pulling out a small blade to her side, and moving to stop him.

Mr. Winchester kicked her away, crashing her into the stall.

“DAYU!” Ruyi screamed.

From the rooftops of the city skyline, Ruyi slammed his feet firmly down on Mr. Winchester’s head with a loud thud, and brandished a long red pole from inside his pants.  Spinning it around expertly, he detached it into several nun chucks, and fired a barrage of dust-powered blasts, flinging Mr. Winchester across the street, and into a wall.  Dashing quickly across the screech with his fangs bore outward, Ruyi brought his pole down with a loud screech, smashing it as hard as he could on the man’s head, where a torrent a blood shot and stained the wall behind him.

“DAD!” Cardin shouted, moving towards the man’s bleeding head as Ruyi back flipped over to Sun and Dayu.

“We’re leaving.” Ruyi said, picking up Sun into his arms, as he and Dayu fled the scene.

“DAD, ARE YOU OKAY!?” the boy asked, shaking the man’s limp body.

“THAT DIRTY FANUAS KILLED MR. WINCHESTER, I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!  CALL THE COPS, GET THEM TO RAID THAT FILTHY FANUAS VILLAGE.” someone on the street shouted, finally noticing the commotion far later than had been necessary.

People began to crowd the two, until Cardin finally saw a man check his father’s pulse. 

“I’m… I’m so sorry son, your dad’s gone.” He said.

Cardin felt a blood-boiling rage overcome him, and he turned towards the still-running fanaus who were jumping in between the buildings, and to the outskirts of the city.

“S…Stupid… Animals!” he shouted, looking to his father’s belt and picking up his grandfather’s cherished weapon.  Ignoring the crowd of people trying to stop them, be barely managed to lift the mace, and began to chase after them to little avail.

-

Hours after the incident had occurred; Ruyi had packed a bag and was hugging Sun and Dayu by the front door to their home.

“Be careful, sweetheart.  Write or send a messenger from the White Fang if you can.  Be safe, and…  Make a difference, please.” Dayu said, having one last goodbye kiss between the two. 

Unconvinced, Sun was still in a state of disbelief, shaking his head  “D…Dad…  Why do you have to leave?!  You were just trying to save me!  We’ll tell the police, and you’ll be okay!” Sun said, pulling on his open-shirt and trying to hold back a wide array of tears.

Ruyi shook his head.  “Sun, the police…  They don’t…  They don’t listen to people like us.  They’re just like that scary man that tried to cut your tail.  They don’t want to help us, because they think we’re lesser beings that don’t deserve protection.” He said, leaning down to Sun’s level.

“Why?” Sun asked, looking directly into his father’s eyes.

“I don’t know, son.  But what I do know is this…” he said, reaching into the back of his pants and pulling out the collapsed version of his staff.  “What I did was wrong, and there can never be victory in strength. I was angry, but I should NEVER have taken a life like I did.  Not all humans are bad, and I want you to remember that.  One day, you’ll be part of a generation that I hope will have people who forget about what’s on the outside and only care about the contents of your character.  Though I fear a generation of such smaller and honest souls might be a long ways away…” he muttered sadly.  After a moment of renewed strength, he managed a smile.  “But until then…  Don’t ever let humans hurt you, and promise me that you’ll take care of yourself and your mother.  Be strong, and don’t ever let people trample all over who you are.  You’re not an animal, you’re YOU.” Ruyi said, handing the staff over to Sun, and patting him on the soldiers.

Sun shook his head.  “I don’t…  I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he shouted.

Ruyi chuckled.  “You don’t have to, Sun.  I’m sure your mother will do a fine job of raising you.  Just be yourself, stand up for what’s right, and don’t’ let anyone EVER tell you what to do.” He said hastily, standing up from the ground and turning around as the signs of sirens began blaring in the distance.  “I love you both, never forget that.” He said, giving both of them a final peck on the cheek, as he leapt out of their kitchen window and began to run off at an incredible pace.

Looking down at his father’s weapon, Sun gripped it tightly. 

______________

(10 Years Later)

With age came muscle, height, and enough time to perfect the combat stylings of one of the most insanely stupid-awesome weapons in existence.  Though civil rights, unfortunately, did not come with age.  Standing by the counter of the harbormaster’s quarter, he was getting the usual bullshit.

“OH COME ON!  I’M SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE VALE TOURNAMENT!” Sun shouted angrily.

The attendant, some thirty-something with a bad haircut, was less than amused.  “We are not letting some dirty ape on our ship!  We have passengers who would rather not see their valuables stolen, or feces lining the corridors.” She said, flipping a page on her magazine.

Sun huffed, pulling out several wads of Lin.  “Come on, I’ll pay double!  PLEASE!” he begged, putting on as sweet of a face as he could muster.

Unmoved, the attendant sighed.  “No.  Company policy, we don’t serve animals.” She muttered, flipping another page in her magazine.

Putting away his money, Sun sighed.  “So you’re saying, that no matter what I say or do, you’ll never serve me, despite the fact that I’m offering to pay full and/or double fare?” he asked incredulously.

“No animals.” She said again.

Sun put his hands behind his hands, and began to walk towards the exit.  “Okay, I hear you LOUD and clear!” he said sarcastically, spotting an open port-hole from the windows of the shop that he could easily fit through.

“Just be yourself, stand up for what’s right, and don’t’ let anyone EVER tell you what to do.”

Smiling, Sun chuckled to himself.  “Hey, I gave them a fucking chance, didn’t I dad?” he thought to himself, rather proudly.


End file.
